


Dragon Egg

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dragon Genji Shimada, Jesse's giving Genji the sex talk, M/M, Nothing sexual actually happens, Sorry!, and Genji talks about dragon conception, can you blame him tho?!?!? XD, just a prelude to them doing the naughty but nothing explicit, mention - sex, which... turns Genji on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Genji has a theory, Earth is a Dragon Egg.





	Dragon Egg

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I figured that this would be perfect for my Dragon Genji Series, so... here it is. 
> 
> Prompt taken from: [here](https://jettyspaghetti.tumblr.com/post/173890081467/our-planet-is-a-dragon-egg)
> 
> One final reminder, there is sex talk in this. If that makes you uncomfortable, maybe not read this one. and towards the end, well, Genji drags Jesse off to the bedroom, but there's nothing explicit in this fic as I don't feel comfortable writing smut.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta: Sam

“I have a theory Planet Earth is a Dragon Egg.” Genji broke the silence during a quiet moment in one of his video games.

Jesse let out a soft noise, opening his eyes. They were lying tangled together on the couch, Genji resting on top of him while he was playing his game. Again, the game was lost on him but hey, if it meant cuddle time with his boyfriend, he was hardly going to complain about it. He’d been just in the process of falling asleep when Genji spoke. He let out a soft sigh, reaching up to rub his eyes then putting his arms around Genji again. “How’d you figure, darlin’?”

“The center of our planet is white hot. The inside of a Dragon egg is hot too.” Genji stated matter of fact-ly, not looking away from the TV screen. 

“That so?” Jesse replied, reaching up to put one of his arms behind his head. He couldn’t help but sound amused at this. He had to admit, he didn’t really know much about Dragon reproduction. He knew only the females were the one to lay eggs after she and the male mated. And the male took care of the female during the time she was taking care of the egg. Other than that? Nope, he didn’t know.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Genji paused the game, looking at Jesse now.

“Nope, ya didn’t.” Jesse smiled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “But that’s okay. Tell me more ‘bout ya theories ‘bout Earth bein’ a Dragon egg?”

Genji stretched out, setting his controller down on the ground. “Well, if we haven’t been down to the center of the earth, how can we proof it’s really a ball of molten metal and not a Dragon baby.”

Considering the thought, he couldn’t deny this theory for now. It was true; no-one had been in the center of the earth, so who knew what was really down there. They only had to go on what scientists said. “Okay, I ain’t got nothin’ ta say ta that. What’re ya think Earthquakes are? Scientists say its tectonic plates shiftin’.”

“Obviously the egg is hatching.” Again the matter of fact voice and the innocent face.  
Jesse couldn’t stop himself from letting out a soft laugh. The face and the voice combined were just too adorable. He leaned up just enough to be able to peck his lips. “Is it now?”

“Of course. Dragon eggs are difficult to break. It takes our kind a lot of effort.” He blinked slowly, tilting his head. “Can you lay eggs?”

Again Jesse let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead. “Why’re ya asking, I know ya been readin’ on the internet.”

“Because I want to hear it from you. It’s more interesting when you tell stories.” He gave a soft smile, scooting up a little to be able to nuzzle against Jesse’s neck, letting out one of his content purring sounds. 

“Alright… well, ya know how you an’ I been havin’ fun times in the bedroom?” His cheeks turned a light tinge of red. Of all the things he thought to do today, this wasn’t one of them. He figured he’d end up napping a little bit; watch Genji play his games, maybe fire up the grill as it was a nice day out. 

“When we have sex.” Genji looked up just a little. “I like it when we have sex.” A smirk curled around his lips, turning his face to kiss Jesse’s throat.

He chuckled softly, reaching up to run his hand through Genji’s hair. “Ya keep doin’ that, I ain’t gonna be able ta tell ya a story.”

He let out a soft huff at this, going back to nuzzling his throat instead. “Fine. Continue, please, Takara.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up. “Takara?”

“It means treasure.” This was said with another soft kiss to his throat. 

Hearing this, Jesse felt his heart skipping a few beats, the blush to his cheeks getting a little more pronounced. “I like it.”

Genji smiled. “Good, please continue.”

“Alright, alright. Okay, so ya now how we have sex. Well, fer us humans it works the same way. Instead o’it bein’ 2 males, like ya and me? It’s male and female too. Then baby grows for 9 months in the mom’s tummy and then the mom gives birth.” Maybe he wasn’t the best person to tell his boyfriend all this. Maybe next time he would ask Dr. Ziegler to explain all this to Genji. Maybe the rest of the human anatomy was going to interest him too.

“I see.” A small frown appeared on the Dragon’s face. “Doesn’t it hurt for the mothers?”

“I reckon so, darlin’.” Jesse nodded. “But that’s why we got all them fancy drugs Dr. Ziegler uses sometimes, to stop us feelin’ pain. They use ‘em on new moms too sometimes so they ain’t gonna hurt when the baby comes out.”

“Dragon females don’t use drugs to lay their eggs.”

“That’s ‘cause yer species’ stronger than mine, darlin’.”

“I suppose you have a point.” 

Glancing down, Jesse could see the small smug smile on his face. He wasn’t sure whether Genji was messing with him or not. Either way, he let out a soft chuckle, kissing the tip of his nose. “Ya lil’ shit.”

The same smug smile remained on his face. “Isn’t that the way you love me being?”

“Ya know I do.” letting his hand slide out of his Dragon’s hair, he cupped his cheek, drawing him up for a soft kiss. “I love ya, Genji.”

“I love you too, Takara.” Genji smiled softly in return, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Jesse now. “Can we go to bed?”

“I thought ya wanted ta finish yer game t’day.” Even as he said this, he knew he was going to end up indulging his boyfriend anyway. 

“I can finish it later.” Genji stated. “I want to go to bed with you.” as if to proof the point, he leaned in again, giving Jesse’s throat a soft bite. “Now.”

“Alright, alright.” Yeah, putting up a longer fight? Not possible around Genji at all. He couldn’t help it. “Yer gonna hafta get offa me, darlin’.” He kissed Genji’s forehead again. 

The second that he said this, Genji was already up on his feet, the controller forgotten on the ground as he grabbed the front of Jesse’s shirt, pulling him up onto his feet and dragging him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translate:
> 
> Treasure - Takara
> 
> feel free to correct me if this is wrong!


End file.
